The Fire Within
by Talia J Wagner
Summary: A sequel with some new characters and the old ones. Alice is pregnant with Kyo's baby and is having dreams about Nyozeka warning her about the rise of Darva once again. Which Lotus masters will Alice meet this time when she goes to the states? Chapt 4 up
1. Pasa: Truth, Sincerity, Determination

The Fire Within

__

By: Jodi-Lyne Rankin

Chapter 1

Pasa: Truth, Sincerity, Determination

It had been three years since Kyo and Alice had saved Mayura from Darva. Kyo of course, graduated high school before Alice who graduated a year later. They were now living together and expecting their first child. A few weeks before Alice found out she had been having dreams about Nyozeka. In these dreams Nyozeka had been telling Alice "Alice, Darva will come back soon! He will try to destroy your family once more. You must find the other Lotis masters before, before the birth. One of our own has been taken by the Darva and she must be saved before it's too late like it was for Eric."

Before Alice had found out she was pregnant she was confused as to what the "birth" meant but now she knew exactly what it did mean. She knew she would have to once again tour the temples of Lotis looking for more Lotis masters. Kyo had begun packing his bags and so did Alice when a young girl about the age Alice was when she found out she was a Lotis master stepped in. "Who are you?" Alice asked, the girl seemed to be out of breath. "I am Brittany Rankin." said the girl, she had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes and, apart from her chest she had the figure of a tomboy. Though she was not dressed like one.

'She's very pretty' thought Alice. She could tell the girl had been weeping. "What's wrong?" Alice asked. "It's my sister," Brittany replied "she's been swallowed by the Darva.". Alice did not think Brittany looked like a Lotis master, but looked at her wrist to find she had a bracelet with one red gem attached to it. "So you really are another one of us? A lotus master I mean?" Alice asked. "Of course I am!" Brittany said trying to stand up. "and so is my sister!". "Well, how I mean how was your sister swallowed by Darva?"

"Well you see, our grandfather died recently. Our parents had died in a car crash when we were little so it was our grandfather that too us in and raised us. My sister and he were very close, she was born on his birthday and you see she was engaged-she wanted our grandfather to walk her down the isle and her fiancé kept delaying the wedding and when she found out he had died she blamed her fiancé completely and wouldn't leave her room for weeks. Finally I burst into her room and saw that the Darva was slowly sucking her into himself feeding on her despair. I tried to save her but I'm not a powerful Lotis master yet, as you can see." she said as she lifted up her wrist with the one gem on the bracelet. "I didn't know that the Darva could consume someone so easily."

"Usually it can't, but it has grown secretly stronger off of humans since the last Kyo, the others and I have fought against it. Come on Kyo our next stop is Northern Europe!" Alice then asked Brittany if she wanted to come. Brittany did of course, she had just been through hell trying to get to Japan and it wouldn't be so much of a struggle getting to Europe with two expert Lotus masters. After all she was only a beginner. Kyo sighed when he knew they were going, he knew how Frey was-with him _and_ Alice.

They boarded the plane with the girl called Brittany, who Kyo could tell was from North America. While boarding the plane they met up with a Maram master called Ryushisou. He smiled and called out "KASHA" towards Brittany who blocked him with her word, the first and only one she had learned so far "PASA". The man was about to attack Brittany again when he saw that both Kyo and Alice had Lotus bracelets and were prepared to fight. He knew he couldn't take on all three Lotus masters at once, so he left.

"He'll be back," Kyo said "looks like he was after Brittany, he'll try and come after you when you're alone." Alice wasn't sure anymore if she should take the plane in her condition. There was a feeling in her heart and she didn't trust it. "Kyo," she yelled out. He stopped and walked to speak to her. "What's wrong Alice?" "I don't think I should get on the plane with you guys, I don't think it's safe for me or the baby." "Well we'll take a boat with you then." "No, you need to get to Frey's as fast as you can. Wait for me when you get there." Kyo smiled and said "There's no talking you out of it is there?" "Of course not!" Alice laughed and kissed her boyfriend.

Alice watched as both Brittany and Kyo got into the plane. It soon lifted off and Alice went to see the timings for the boats to dock. The flight went by okay, they met with no other Maram masters and Kyo hoped Alice's Ferry ride was the same. He called Alice on her cell phone as soon as she landed to make sure she was okay and was greatly relieved when she was. A few seconds after Kyo said goodbye to Alice, Frey showed up.

"Hello Kyo!" Frey said arms spread wide ready to hug Kyo. Kyo didn't want to be rude so he let him and then Kyo kissed him on the cheek. Kyo got mad and hit Frey like he always did when Frey was being stupid. "So where's Alice?" he asked. "She didn't feel safe travelling by plane with a baby on the way.." Kyo was cut of by Frey who burst out "Wow so Alice is going to have a baby! You know you could have told me before you got here!"

"Yes, but we didn't want to many people to catch word of it in case one of the Maram masters finds out" Kyo said discreetly. "Oh Okay I get it." Frey said back to Kyo patting him on the back. "And who is this lovely lady?" Frey asked playfully kissing her hand. "This is Brittany Rankin, Frey she is one of the Lotis masters-she just hasn't been completely ordained yet." Kyo answered for her. Brittany then spoke "You can call me by nickname Britt if you like, it gets weird if people call me Brittany all the time. It feels so unfriendly! But back to why I'm really here."

"My sister is a Lotis master who has been absorbed by the evil power of Darva." she said looking at Frey. Frey smiled-it was a smile of sadness for Eric who had also fallen into the hands of Darva and could not get out and, in the end, died. "Well let's hope we can save her, unlike when we weren't able to save Eric. Things have gotten worse over here, we should at least fix the harm done in the lotus temple before we leave for it's members have been corrupted by the Darva. We'll need the full force of all of us-including Alice we'll have to wait until she arrives."

"So your sister was engaged? To another Lotus Master?" Frey exclaimed. "And your the only one who was able to make it through the plane to Japan?" "Exactly! After they absorbed my sister Jodi, they moved on to her friends Abby and Erin. Who were so distraught over her turning they each blamed themselves and were buried with guilt until the Darva took hold of them too! We only had two people left after that myself and my sister's fiancé. One of us had to stay and make sure the temple of Lotus was still standing in North America. So he let me leave."

"He said to find Alice and Kyo in Japan and to bring them over to North America, with the rest of the old masters who defeated Darva the first time around." she stopped and Frey asked her. "What is your sister's fiancé's name? and have we met him before?" "Yes you have, he was one of the 6 besides Nyozeka who fought with you the first time Darva was ever defeated. His name is Billy MacDowell"


	2. Dana: Blessing,Water

Chapter 2

__

Dana: Blessing, Water

Everyone stared at Brittany, they couldn't believe it. How could a lotis master turn to Darva so easily? Frey knew all to well what the Darva could do, to the people you loved no matter how much you thought that it would never happen. He had seen it at first with Ida and then with Eric who was the one who led him to become a Lotis master.

It had taken him a lot of strength in his heart to keep going after that and when they were in the midst of battle with Darva he had not given in, even though the temptation was almost unbearable but he somehow overcame it. It was this reason that he felt like he could relate her to himself. He thought that she was stronger than him in that the Darva had taken most of her comrades and yet she still made it to Japan without Billy.

"Billy?" Alice stated (she had just arrived at Frey's place in Norway a few seconds before) "We have to save his fiancé? His fiancé is your sister? Now I defiantly know we're in for something big!" She looked down to her stomach and talked to Nyozeka in her mind. _So this is to make the world a safer place before my baby is born? So that after this fight it will be easier and easier to defeat the Darva?_ Alice was quite shocked when a voice seemed to echo back in her head. She recognized it as Nyozeka's. _Your on the right trail Alice! _Alice answered with shock out loud "Nyozeka where are you?" _I'm a part of you now Alice, I won't always be but for now I am. You are the only one able to speak to me Alice!_

"Alice! What's wrong?" Kyo asked when she burst out saying "_Nyozeka where are you?". _"Kyo, it's Nyozeka! I can hear her-see her inside my mind!" Alice said with a look of astonishment. Kyo did not doubt her, after all her dreams of Nyozeka were true. "Don't worry Alice I believe you! I think you should get some rest though, you just had a long journey and I don't think you over exhausting yourself is good for the baby." he carried her bags to her room. She followed him and immediately fell onto the bed. Kyo put a blanket over her and said "Goodnight Sweetheart."

Frey hadn't got a chance to say hi to Alice but forgave her for it since he knew how exhausted she was. He was truly happy for her and Kyo. Part of the reason he had admired Alice was because she had never obsessed over Kyo, she understood the difference between love and obsession. She loved her sister Mayura and that is why she couldn't tell her sister how she felt about Kyo- because she knew her sister loved him. Frey hadn't had any girls he wanted to date because they always seemed to obsess over his looks before they got to know him.

He liked Brittany but his feelings for her was more of an older brother or sibling relationship right now. He could tell by watching her that she was much more mature than her age of 18 showed. He could tell that even though Britt was the youngest of the sisters, that she secretly watched over her older sister a lot more than Jodi ever knew. The emptiness of not having her sister to help her on this difficult journey was eating her up. Frey knew this and decided to become her surrogate brother for now to keep as upbeat as possible during this dark time. He knew that her love for her sister would eventually free her from the Darva. Brittany just needed the proper Lotis training which Frey would help her with.

The phone rang, Frey picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi Frey this is Chris."

"Oh hey Chris, Alice and Kyo got here safely we're headed to your place next after Alice gets some rest. We figure we'll destroy some of Darva's evil over here while Alice is resting, we may not be able to defeat all the evil here since it isn't where Darva's main base is but at least we could do something..." Frey was cut off by Chris who immediately started talking.

"Frey don't bother trying to help the people connected to Darva there, we won't have enough time! There are two Lotis Masters in Australia, we need you guys to gather them before you get here in North America so don't bother coming to get me in England. Billy's here with me too! Did Brittany make it there alright?"

"Don't worry Chris, we'll send some of us over to get the Lotis masters in Australia and Brittany did meet up in Japan with Alice and Kyo. She travelled with them here to Norway. I didn't know you had met her?" Frey asked. "Yeah, I was the one who paid for her to get a ride to Japan, we briefly met though since she had to leave right away." Chris replied. "Well why didn't Billy call us before she came?" Frey spoke. "Because it was already hard enough trying to get Brittany over there. If the Maram masters knew what we were up to they would try and prevent it for sure."

"The Lotis masters in Australia that you will be taking with you when you go to China are Asha and Toya. They live in Sidney, I have to go now Frey. Goodbye" There was a click and Chris hung up, Frey did so afterwards. He told the others about his conversation with Chris. They decided that only two of them should go to get the Lotis masters while the other two should stay and fight the people Darva had infected as much as they could.

Kyo didn't want Alice to get hurt fighting the Darva so he told her that she should go get the other Lotis masters in Australia. Alice argued saying "I don't feel safe getting on a plane while pregnant!" Kyo smiled, he touched her stomach and said "Kara!" the light flashed for a few seconds on the shape of a symbol then disappeared into Alice's stomach.

"There, now Alice nothing can harm our child-now please go! You have to leave with Brittany to find those Lotis masters in Sydney before anything happens to them." he kissed her as she ran upstairs to get some of her clothes and followed later in the driver's seat of the car. Frey and Kyo came along too for the ride to say goodbye and make sure everything was alright. They also came so that one of them could drive the car back.

Frey and Kyo helped the girls unload their stuff and put it in the cargo. Kyo kissed Alice goodbye saying be safe. Frey kissed Alice too, only to get a punch in the face from Kyo who was very angry. "FREY! You pervert that's my child she's carrying!" Frey smiled a devilish grin and said "Are you sure?" This earned Frey another punch but this time from Alice. "Frey! I would never cheat on Kyo! To imply that! Ugh!"

Kyo hugged Brittany goodbye and she received a noogie from Frey who said "Be careful you two! Britt try not to worry so much over what has happened everything Ill turn out okay in the end." Brittany had smiled and said "Don't worry I'll be fine!" but Frey could tell she was hiding her pain. He hoped someday someone would help her get rid of it. Kyo and Frey stayed until they watched the girls' plane leave. Frey knew with Alice to teach her a little it would be fine after all Alice was one of the Neo Lotis masters now. He would train her when she got back.


	3. Iru: Flames, Passion

Chapter 3

Iru: Flames, Passion

Brittany and Alice had made it to Australia and where now looking for Asha and Toya. It seemed hard to find them, they knew that Asha and Toya where in Sidney but they didn't even know if they knew Alice and Brittany knew they were coming! Luckily they had been contacted by Frey, and had arrived to greet Alice and Brittany. Asha had long black hair and Toya had short red hair.

"Hello my name is Asha and this my boyfriend Toya. You must be the lotis masters that Frey talked to us over the phone about Alice and Brittany right?" Asha said extending her hand to shake Alice's. Toya had shook Brittany's and then they all switched shaking each other's hands. "We have heard so much about you and Kyo, Alice you two are legends back in the lotis world. You uncovered the lost words that's a big deal!" Asha continued.

"We haven't heard much about you Brittany, but we know it's because you are just a newly found Lotis master. Frey said to expect great things from you though." Toya smiled at Brittany and so did Asha. Brittany didn't even think that they had even heard of her. They knew there was a crisis in Canada though they did not know that Brittany's sister had been completely swallowed by the Darva.

"So how did you guys become Lotis masters?" Brittany asked eager to learn. Asha smiled "Toya was the one who found me. He was a lotis master long before I was but I am sure he'll explain how he became one later on. You see a year ago or so I was living by myself and had just moved to Sydney. I had a new job and new friends but for some reason I felt like an empty shell."

"Then one night I was walking through the park and I happened to meet up with Toya, when I saw him it was love at first sight. I don't know why something about him just made my heart flutter. I had caught him using one of the lotus words to start a fire. That night I learned my first lotus word..." Asha held out her hand and spoke "Iru: Flames and Passion." A ball of fire was now floating 10cm above her hand.

Brittany who had only learned one of the Lotus words before was amazed at the fire and tried the word for herself. "Iru!" she spoke and as with Asha their was a fireball floating in midair above her hand. Asha smiled "The best way to learn how to use it is with a little target practice!" Asha had grabbed Britt's hand and brought her at the back of the airport to shoot at some empty boxes.

Asha and Britt had practiced for about a good hour or two when the others decided to go and find a hotel to sleep in. Once the had found a hotel they rented out two rooms one for Alice and Brittany, the other for Asha and her boyfriend. Alice was sitting on her bed and Brittany noticed Alice had an expression of worry over her face. "Are you okay Alice?" Britt asked. Alice smiled "I'm fine just worried about the baby and Kyo and Frey too, I mean what if there's to many of them for them to handle?"

"Don't worry Alice, they'll be okay. If something does come up- they'd call us over before anything bad happened right?" "Yeah, I guess your right. Thanks Britt." Alice fell asleep soon later. Alice had had another dream with Nyozeka, it wasn't as clear a message as the others had been. Mayura was in the dream, in it a big cloud of black smoke was headed towards someone Alice couldn't tell but Mayura put out her hand and then Brittany held out her hand and the smoke had completely disappeared .

Instead there were demons they floated out of human bodies, but Mayura was to weak to continue so behind Brittany Alice could see a million Lotus masters standing behind her. She was beside Brittany standing with Billy, Frey, Kyo, Asha, Toya and Pai Mei Lin. among them were four new faces Alice had never seem before. One was a Chinese man-he looked in his early twenties, and two North American looking girls.

She looked in the front again and their were no more demons except for one leaning over the body of a crying naked girl. Alice knew who the one demon leaning over the girl was-Darva. She also had an idea that the girl was Brittany's older sister. "Alice!" Someone was calling her name. "Alice!" it was Brittany, Alice had slowly woken up from her dream. "Are you awake yet Alice?" Britt asked. "Yeah, I'm fine it was only just a dre-" Alice said munching on a riceball she had packed on her trip when she felt it come up.

She rushed to the bathroom where she threw up what she had just eaten. "God I hate morning sickness!" Alice said after wiping her mouth and flushing the rest of her riceball down the toilet. "Britt, I had another dream last night. Nyozeka didn't speak to me this time but she was in it. I think we'll need my sister's help! We need to get Mayura!"

"But how? We just left Japan, in your condition you shouldn't be doing as much travelling as you are already!" Britt proclaimed. "Yes I know but we need Mayura!" Alice tried to get through to Brittany and she did so Brittany spoke. "Fine, you go with Kyo and the others while I'll go back to Japan to meet up with her okay? We'll just have to wait until Kyo and Frey get back."

Alice smiled, Brittany was pretty smart for her age but Alice would not hear of her going off alone to Japan especially with the Darva on the loose again. She would tell Brittany that once Frey and Kyo arrived if they ever did. It had been a week since they'd been in Sydney and finally Kyo and Frey had arrived.

Brittany and Alice had explained why and what there plan was for getting Mayura. "I'll go with her" Frey spoke. "We can meet up with you guys in North America. We'll go back to Japan to get her while you four get your butts to China to find Pai Mei Lin!". "Alice knew Brittany would be safe with Frey. Kyo kissed Alice, she was three months pregnant now and you could tell because she was beginning to show. Neither her parents nor Mayura knew about the baby yet.

Mayura would be the first to know in her family. Kyo's family didn't even know yet, they had a set of two year old twins since the last adventure Kyo and Alice had together. Alice and Kyo had their own place right next to his uncle's so they could help out the restaurant whenever they were needed, they also babysat the twins for them sometimes as well. Alice had begun working there when she started college but because she was needed to defeat Darva again and her pregnancy she had dropped out.

Alice hopped she wouldn't have to come back from the adventure with the baby born. She didn't want to tell her parents on the phone or by mail. It was all that Alice could think about while on the plane to Beijing. She hoped that Billy would be able to save Jodi just like she had saved Mayura. Billy wasn't a procrastinator so Alice wondered why Billy had never agreed on a wedding date with Jodi.

It made her wonder if Kyo would ever ask her to marry him. She didn't want to have him bonded to her just because she was having her child, but because he loved her. It was then that Kyo looked at her and said "Alice if we have time before the war against Darva begins do you want to get married?" Alice was in shock, she was a little angry that he was asking her now that she had put on some weight because of the pregnancy. But she smiled and said "How is it, you know almost everything I'm thinking before I even tell you? Kyo wrapped his arms around Alice's waist and kissed her. "So I guess that's a yes?" "Of course it is Kyo!".


	4. Sakua:Wisdom,Listen,Knowledge,Understand

The Fire Within

By Jodi-Lyne Rankin

Chapter 4

Sakua: Wisdom, Listen, Knowledge, Understanding

"Okay can you tell me why we're wasting sooooo much of Chris' money running around getting people? When it'd be a lot cheaper if they just came to us?" Brittany asked Frey getting tired of all the running around. "The Maram masters like to attack us at our weakest point… when we are alone. Weren't you, Kyo and Alice attacked on your way to see me?"

Brittany sighed "Yes of course we were! But why couldn't Asha and Toya come meet us in Norway instead of us splitting up to get them?" "Norway was full of people controlled by the Darva, it was one of the places Darva almost had complete control over. If we all had met there Darva would have sensed the power of all of Lotis masters there and sent all his forces there right away. In other words he would have had a tremendous upper hand over all of us."

"It would try and destroy us in Norway before we'd be able to make it to North America to fight for your sister. Kyo and I already had a hard time just trying to cover up tracks and free a couple of people from the Darva's grasp and then trying to get over here. When we get to America we're gonna need full force because Darva expects us all to come. He knows we're rounding the troops…"

Alice, Kyo, Asha and Toya met Pai Mei Lin at the airport, Alice felt like it was old times again as Pai Mei looked the same as she had three years ago. Pai Mei Lin was the one to run and hug Alice first, Alice smiled "It amost seems like old times again, I wish we were meeting under better circumstances…" "I do too, hard to believe it's been three years!" Pai Mei Lin finished for as she gave Kyo a great big hug as well . Kyo smiled "Pai Mei Lin, I would like you to meet Asha and Toya they are Lotis masters from Australia."

"It is nice to meet you both, come you must be tired from your journey I'll have my husband prepare you some tea when we get home." she told them. Alice thought to herself _'Wow Pai Mei Lin and Billy were a big part of my life and I barely know anything about their personal lives.' _"How long have you and your husband been married Pai Mei?" she asked.

Pai Mei laughed "Two years our anniversary was back in May, but we're almost going on three. Which reminds me you haven't met my husband or my son yet! Well lets pile into the van then, we haven't got all day now!" It was a good thing Pai Mei had a van otherwise it would have been one squished ride over to her place.

Once they had arrived Alice had been feeling nauseas probably from being on the plane and whisked into a van almost immediately. So once the van arrived at Pai Mei Lin's she rushed directly to the bathroom. She had been in there ten minutes after everyone had been introduced. "Alice?" Pai Mei Lin asked as she saw her come out "Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Alice smiled and shook her head.

Pai Mei Lin smiled, she'd been down that road before. "Alice I'd like you to meet my husband Wei Xu Lung, he is of course a Lotis master as well." The stranger on the couch got up and shook hands with Alice "It's a pleasure to meet you, my wife has told me so much about you. The fact that you are the Neo lotis masters is just a bonus!" Alice nodded "It's a pleasure to meet you too! Pai Mei Lin would not stop talking about you and your son Tao."

"I'd introduce you to Tao, Alice but he's taking a nap right now and if I woke him up he'd be cranky for the rest of the night and no one would get any sleep around here and I'm sure we'll all need it." Pai Mei Lin told her as she saw Alice look around for the baby. "It's a good thing you've come Wei has found out something we could use to help rescue Jodi and defeat the Darva."

Kyo, Asha, Toya and Alice all looked interested. "What is it?" Toya asked. Wei Xu Lung stood up and spoke "Well there is another level of Lotis power, it's not as powerful as the lost words but it is still great in power and for some reason it only works on the first word you've learnt as a Lotis master. Up until now we have used the Lotis words only when we needed to fight. Pai Mei Lin and I have discovered that as long as you are using the power to help someone else or something other than yourself your power grows."

"An example of this is a couple of months ago a came across an elderly lady who I believe suffered from Alzheimer's. She was lost and could not find her way I couldn't help her because she couldn't remember her address. She had no piece of id on her as well, I was going to bring her to the authorities despite how I knew how scary it would be for her. I felt there was nothing more I could do when my bracelet started glowing. I felt it was trying to tell me something, though I knew not what I decided to do what my heart was telling me so I spoke the word Sama."

"We we're not anywhere near where the Lady belonged as I saw a path open up before me. Through it I could see people searching calling out 'Ellen'. I asked Ellen to take my hand and I would bring her back home. We stepped through the path together and Ellen recognised where she was now. 'I'm home. How did you find it?' she asked. I told her it was luck, she smiled and said 'There's no such thing as luck.' and kissed me on the cheek 'Thank you' she said as she went to tell her family she was safe. I turned around to head back home and realized I was already there. By opening a path to get her to where she needed to go I was able to open another one to send me home." Wei Xu Lung finished

"It would be easier for us to travel if we helped each other instead of flying everywhere to meet up with everyone and try to avoid the Darva because the Darva can't travel through any of the lotis words. This power has worked on me before as well, I was visiting my mother in the hospital she had been in a coma for a couple of months now. I'll admit I did try to my word on her thinking of what Wei Xu Lung told me but to no avail. It didn't work because I tried using it for personal gain but later as I was walking down the hallways I saw a little girl with her father waiting by her mother's bed."

"The bracelet glowed and I knew then what I was meant to do, I whispered Utei. It didn't happen right away but the father called out to the doctor 'Her hands… Her fingers I swore they moved. Is it possible that she's waking up?' The doctor said he'd do some tests and find out what it was. I didn't find out till the next time I was visiting my mother from the father when I asked that the doctor had detected brain activity and that they were expecting her to wake up almost any day. I think we can use Wei Xu Lung's word to travel faster and out of Darva's reach. After all none of us are really doing this for ourselves but to protect the world and rescue the trapped lotis masters. The worst that could happen is it not working and if it does then it's another point for Lotis masters everywhere.

__

A/N: I'm sorry after three years I'm back! I'm gonna try and focus on one story at a time instead of a little bit of everything at the same time. So hopefully The Fire Within will be done before December but I'm not making any promises. I realized my stupid job was killing al the inspiration to continue doing what I love. Anyways I'm having a vote on Brittany/Frey, Abby/Frey or Erin/Frey all other votes are gonna be reset since it's been way to long.


End file.
